If You Can Dream
"If You Can Dream" is a song originally written and produced for the Disney Princess franchise. It was first released in the album Disney Princess: Ultimate Song Collection. The song served the purpose of somewhat like a theme song for the Disney Princess franchise and is performed by the first eight Princesses; Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, and Mulan. Singers *Susan Stevens Logan as Snow White and Cinderella *Christie Houser as Aurora *Jodi Benson as Princess Ariel *Paige O'Hara as Belle *Judy Kuhn as Pocahontas *Lea Salonga as Princess Jasmine and Mulan Lyrics Ariel: There is a world where hope And dreams can last for all time A wondrous place to go You'll know it when your heart finds Jasmine: Hearing our song as old as rhyme Hold my hand we're gonna fly What a magic ride And just a kiss away Chorus: If you can dream the wish we're making On a star is coming true Pocahontas: The colors of the wind will lead My heart right back to you Chorus: 'Cause if you can dream Reflections in a diamond sky Come shining on through Aurora: Romance will always be so new And love will save the day If you can dream Snow White: Someday my prince will come It's certain as the sunrise Cinderella: One day, the slipper fits And you see the love in his eyes Belle: It's the tale as old as time There's no mountain we can't climb When you're finally mine And just a kiss away Chorus: If you can dream the wish we're making On a star is coming true Pocahontas: The colors of the wind will lead My heart right back to you Chorus: Cause if you can dream, Reflections in a diamond sky Come shining on through Mulan: Romance will always be so new And love will save the day If you can dream Belle: So the story goes Never die a rose Jasmine: There's a whole new world Waiting there for us Waiting just for us! Chorus: If you can dream the wish we're making On a star is coming true Pocahontas: The colors of the wind will lead My heart right back to you Chorus: 'Cause if you can dream Reflections in a diamond sky Come shining on through Ariel: Romance will always be so new Snow White: And love will save the day, oh Mulan: Love will save the day If you can dream Ariel: You can dream Allusions *Jasmine's line "Hearing our song as old as rhyme", Snow White's line "It's certain as the sunrise", and Belle's line "It's the tale as old as time" are references to the song "Beauty and the Beast" from the animated musical film with the same name. *Jasmine's line "What a magic ride" references to the magic carpet ride Aladdin took her on in Aladdin. *Pocahontas' line "The colors of the wind will lead..." is a reference to the song "Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas. *The chorus line "Reflections in a diamond sky" is a reference to the song "Reflection" from Mulan. *Snow White's line "Someday my prince will come" is a reference to the song "Some Day My Prince Will Come" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Cinderella's line "One day the slipper fits" is a reference to Prince Charming's quest to find the girl whose foot fit the glass slipper in Cinderella. *Belle's lines "So the story goes" and "Never die the rose" are references to Belle's interest in reading and the enchanted rose the Beast hid in the West Wing respectively, from Beauty and the Beast. *Jasmine's line "There's a whole new world" is a reference to the song "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. Trivia *Despite singing in the song, Snow White wasn't seen singing in the video. Instead, Cinderella sings her part in the video. *The special video editing done by Industrial Light & Magic was used to create the video and match the lip-syncing of the princesses. *This is the first official theme song of the Disney Princesses before The Glow, in which three newer Princesses are featured. *The song has been covered by American country singer Ashley Gearing. Gallery Disney-princesses.jpg ImagesCAQXYEWQ.jpg Bbh.jpg If You Can Dream.jpg Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Songs Category:Closing songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Disney Princesses